1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved bread boxes with slice dispensing mechanisms and, more particularly, pertains to storing loaves of sliced bread and to dispensing the bread one slice at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bread boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, storing and slicing loaves of bread and dispensing such sliced bread one slice at a time heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing slices of bread are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,831 a sliced bread dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,895 discloses a device for keeping bread fresh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,869 discloses an apparatus for safe storage and dispensation of sliced bread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,590 discloses a device for storing and automatically dispensing bread.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,560 discloses the design of a bread storage container or the like.
In this respect, the bread boxes with slice dispensing mechanisms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bread boxes with slice dispensing mechanisms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bread boxes with slice dispensing mechanisms which can be used for bread boxes with slice dispensing mechanisms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.